Miroir et sentiment by Zatii
by Zatii-and-Booky
Summary: Fred et George Twincest. Cadeau pour les 20ans de ma béta. La découverte de sentiment, de désir. Les sentiments évolues et se transforme. On sait qu les jumeaux peuvent etre fusionel, en voici la preuve...


Bonjour cher petit lecteur. Voici un Petit OS écrit pour les 20ans de ma béta chérie alias Booky. Donc twincest parce que on est des sales perverses et qu'on assume totalement x).

J'espère que ca vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture :)

_________________________________________________FWGW_______________________________________________________

Encore une journée de travail terminée ! Merlin, il se doutait qu'après la défaite de Voldemort leur commerce marcherait encore mieux mais pas à ce point là ! Sans parler des demandes particulières de certains clients privilégiés. C'est donc après quelques heures de recherche que Fred monta à l'étage de la boutique, où il partageait un appartement avec son frère jumeau.

Il sourit en se remémorant la tête de sa mère quand il lui avait dit… Elle était entrée dans une colère noire. Déjà à cause du magasin de farces et attrapes. Puis ensuite sur le fait qu'ils s'installaient ensemble, loin du domicile familial. D'après leur mère, il était temps pour eux d'avoir une vie rangée. Ce qui comprenait : un travail « sérieux », une femme et de se lâcher un peu l'un l'autre…

Peu de personne comprenaient le lien qui unissait les jumeaux Weasley. Malgré les années ils étaient toujours aussi inséparables. Au grand désespoir de leur mère qui ne cessait de leur répéter que ce n'étant pas en étant toujours collés qu'ils trouveraient une petite amie acceptable…

Ce que madame Weasley ne savait pas, c'était que ses deux fils étaient gays. Il l'avait découvert à Poudlard partageant chacun leur tour, le lit de leur ami de toujours : Lee.

Mais il y avait un « hic » dans l'histoire. Ces derniers temps, George, son jumeau l'évitait. Pas devant les autres bien sur, mais des signes ne trompaient pas. Ils ne restaient plus des heures à coté de l'autre sans rien faire. George changeait de pièce. Ou il le laissait, comme se soir, travailler seul le soir sur leur recherche. Allant voir l'avancée des choses tôt le matin pendant que Fred dormait…

Cela faisait un moment que cette situation durait, Fred n'avait jamais essayé d'en discuter avec son jumeau, pensant qu'il viendrait se confier tôt ou tard… Mais ses non-dits lui pesaient trop. Alors en enlevant ses chaussures, il décida de parler avec son frère immédiatement. Il se mit donc à sa recherche dans l'appartement. Il n'était pas dans le salon ni dans la cuisine. Il alla alors dans sa chambre s'attendant à le voir avachi sur son lit comme souvent quand il rentrait mais rien. Ni dans la sienne.

Aucun bruit dans la maison, Fred commençait à s'inquiéter, s'il était sorti, il lui aurait laissé un mot non ?! Les toilettes étaient vide , il ne restait plus que la salle de bain. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun bruit… Il ouvrit la porte et se figea devant le spectacle.

L'eau de la douche coulait sans bruit, surement un sort de silence et George, son frère jumeau dessous, se caressait en se regardant dans le miroir. Fred ne pouvait plus bouger devant cette vision. Son cœur se serra et son sexe commença à se gorger de sang. Instinctivement, sans s'en rendre compte, il enleva le sort placé par son frère, bien trop occupé pour remarquer sa présence.

Le bruit de l'eau se fit alors entendre, en même temps que les gémissements de George. La scène était aussi étonnante que fascinante pour Fred. Il remarqua que jamais son frère ne lâchait pas le miroir des yeux. Il détailla son jumeau. Ils étaient pratiquement identiques. Peut-être était-il un peu plus frêle que George. Même coupe de cheveux, même forme de visage.

Il se demanda rapidement s'il ressemblait à cela quand il se donnait du plaisir. Mais cette idée sortit de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle y entra. Son frère était beau. Une invitation à la luxure. Il contemplait les gouttes qui roulaient sur son corps, ses mains s'activant, une sur son sexe dressé, l'autre sur ses tétons durcis.

L'érection de Fred devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Les sons que faisait son frère ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer. C'était une musique enivrante. Les gémissements et la respiration haletante de George…

Jamais il n'avait pensé que regarder son jumeau lui ferait autant d'effet… Le visage de George se crispa et il vint dans un dernier mouvement brutal. En prononçant un nom. Celui de son jumeau : Fred…

George se laissa tomber sous l'eau brulante, épuisé. Quand il entendit un bruit, il se retourna vers la source, pour voir Fred qui le contemplait, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Mais une jolie bosse dans son pantalon…

Que devait-il comprendre ? Fred le désirait-il aussi ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait que ses sentiments pour son jumeau n'étaient pas normaux. Mais depuis peu des envies plus… charnels lui venaient à l'esprit. Pour ne pas effrayer son jumeau, il avait essayé de se défaire de lui. Et le voila découvert…

Fred n'avait pas bougé de l'encadrement de la porte. Il regardait toujours son frère qui était maintenant assis dans la cabine de douche. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Son cerveau refusait de réfléchir. Il balbutia une excuse et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. C'est la seul chose qu'il avait été capable de faire.

George lui, baissa la tête quand son frère s'en alla à toute vitesse dans sa chambre et soupira… Il allait falloir qu'ils parlent. Il allait devoir tout expliquer. Mais Fred devait d'abord se calmer. Sinon ils souffriraient encore plus de cette discussion. Il sortit de la douche et se dirigea dans sa chambre, juste à coté de celle de son frère. Il mit un bas de pyjama et attendit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire à son jumeau…

De son coté Fred avait du mal à se remettre. Cette vision l'avait bouleversé au plus haut point… Mais ce n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand son frère avait joui en prononçant son prénom…

Depuis combien de temps ? Comment ? Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser. Mais il voulait avoir les idées claires d'abord. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il réfléchissait, une demi-heure qu'il avait vu ce spectacle et son érection ne diminuait pas. Le fait de revoir constamment son frère dans sa tête ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Il se décida enfin de se soulager. Les images de son frère dans la douche, toujours aussi réelles ne faisaient qu'augmenter son plaisir, tant et si bien que rapidement ses gémissements emplirent la pièce. Sa main allait et venait doucement sur son membre dur. Passant de temps à autre son doigt sur son gland qui sécrétait déjà les premières goutes de plaisir.

Il augmenta le rythme progressivement. Voyant toujours derrière ses paupières les mains de son frère jouer sur un corps. Son corps. Le même que le sien. Son jumeau

_-George…_

Le plaisir venait par vague, de plus en plus fort il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir à se moment là. Il répétait inlassablement le prénom de son frère.

Celui-ci avait entendu des bruits suspects. Les murs n'étaient pas bien épais chez eux, et il avait décidé de venir voir. La vision de son frère dans cet état le fit bander rapidement. Il s'approcha doucement de son jumeau afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Puis il se dévêtit, afin de se retrouver à égalité avec son frère.

Lentement il passa une main sur le torse de Fred, frôlant les tétons déjà bien durcis. Fred ouvrit les yeux en sentant cette caresse et stoppa tout mouvement. Un peu honteux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que George lui sourit. Il ne s'attendait pas que George reprenne là où il s'était arrêté. Mais c'était tellement bon qu'il ne pensa même pas à protester…

Mais il reprit vite le dessus, et décida de rendre l'attention qu'il recevait.

Comme des miroirs qui se reflètent, ils se firent du bien mutuellement, sans jamais fermer les yeux. Quand ils vinrent ensemble, chacun criant le nom de l'autre. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit. George continua à fixer son frère alors que celui-ci ferma les yeux, surement gêner.

Il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour parler de tout ça alors à la place, il plaça doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son frère, sur leurs jumelles et il l'embrassa lentement, lui montrant ainsi l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il voulait le rassurer. Il voulait le protéger. Et cela semblait marcher. Les bouches s'ouvrirent, les langues se découvrirent lentement, doucement. Ils se laissaient le temps de s'apprivoiser sur ce plan là.

Puis le baiser cessa, la fatigue reprenant son droit sur le corps des deux frères étroitement entremêlés. Avant qu'ils s'endorment, Fred voulu dire quelque chose, mais George l'arrêta en posant rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de son jumeau.

_-Demain Fred… Nous avons tout le temps de parler de cela. Repose toi…_

George se recoucha contre son jumeau. Mais se dernier dit quand même avant de sombrer

_-Tu sais George… Je crois ne t'avoir jamais vraiment aimé comme un frère… Tu as toujours été plus…_

Et George qui répondit à son jumeau endormi

_-Tu as toujours été la moitié de mon âme, et maintenant je vais enfin pouvoir être complet…_

Ils s'endormirent du sommeil du juste, se doutant que cette histoire serait difficile à gérer. Ils se doutaient que beaucoup d'épreuves les attendaient, qu'ils souffriraient. Mais au fond d'eux, ils étaient certain que le jeu en valait la chandelle...


End file.
